(i) Technical Field
This invention relates to an electronic mail sending system, an electronic mail sending method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
It has been known to send an electronic mail (E-mail) by specifying a mailing list as an address in the case of sending the E-mail with same contents to multiple addresses at one time. A mailing list can be maintained by an administrator who maintains the mailing list. The administrator, as necessary, removes a mail address of the mailing list, and adds new address to the mailing list.
There has also been known an art that prevents sending a reply mail to all mail addresses of the mailing list by mistake.